Divorce
by Wr1
Summary: Lee and Lucy are getting a divorce. Will they resolve their issues or will it all end in disaster. I really can't write summaries. Might be the occasional swear word later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**New fic and it's a bit different. It's going to be in 2/3 parts but I'm not sure where to take it so any suggestions or help would be appreciated. Thank you. **_

"Divorce papers!" Lee shouted as he barged his way into the kitchen. He wasn't going to get a divorce no matter how much Lucy wanted it. He still loved her it's just that their relationship had been a bit fragile at the moment.

"Yup," Lucy replied, not bothering to look up from her laptop screen. She did still love him but maybe the marriage needed to end. They were constantly bickering and shouting and it wasn't doing neither of them any good. Marriage possibly wasn't the right thing for them.

"I am not getting a divorce," he exclaimed as he put the papers in the bin.

"Why not?" Lucy sighed as she extracted the spare set of papers she had from her briefcase and set them down to the side of her laptop, "is it because you can't afford it or is it because you still love me?" She teased as Lee huffed in annoyance. It was this sort of thing that was beginning to wind him up.

"Both," he mumbled as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" She questioned curiously as Lee walked into her bedroom. Ignoring what Lee had just said.

"We're going to do what the marriage counsellor said. We need some time apart so you're going to your parents," he said as Lucy's mouth hung open. At the moment it didn't look like she had a choice. Keeping her mouth shut she decided it was best if they didn't argue now, she needed to stay calm.

Half an hour later Lee had packed two suitcases full of stuff Lucy would need for the next week and had even placed them by the front door. Huffing in annoyance Lucy finished buttoning up her coat before grabbing the handles of the two suitcases, "I'll be back in a week with the divorce papers."

Smiling a tight smile Lee answered, "see you then," before shutting the door. They needed the space and by the end of it hopefully things would be better. Now first things first he needed beer and a movie.

NGONGONGO

Knocking on her parents door Lucy sighed. Lee was going to be in big trouble for this. Running a hand through her hair she sighed as the sun caught the glint of her engagement and wedding ring. Lucy hadn't taken them off since the day she put them on. Suddenly unexpected tears filled her eyes as she fiddled with them slightly.

"Lucy?" Shaking her head of thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice she smiled weakly before grabbing her suitcases.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a week?" Her parents didn't know that Lee and Lucy were having a tough spot in their marriage. They thought it was going swimmingly.

"Yes of course," her mother readily replied as she helped Lucy with her bags. Wendy was a bit confused about why her daughter was standing on her doorstep.

Avoiding the questioning glances her parents were giving her she dumped her bags in the hallway before running upstairs and into her old room. Lucy didn't want to deal with the questions. Not now anyway. Looking curiously at each other Wendy and Geoffrey exchanged concerned glances. Without saying a word Geoffrey grabbed his coat and Wendy went to make a cup of tea before beginning her journey upstairs.

NGONGONGO

"Lee! You open up now!" Geoffrey shouted as he pounded on the door to Lee and Lucy's flat. No one gets away with upsetting his daughter.

Getting up off of the sofa Lee swayed a bit. Maybe he had had one too many in a short amount of time. Steadying himself he made his way towards the front door and he knew instantly what was coming.

"Hello Geoffrey," he tried politely but all he received was a punch to his face. As Lee fell to the floor Geoffrey barged past him and into the flat.

"Why's Lucy turned up on our doorstep with suitcases?" He demanded as Lee groaned. Pushing himself up off the floor he shut the flat door before going to sit on the sofa.

"Because our marriage has hit rock bottom," Lee explained as he placed his head in his hands. Arching an eyebrow Geoffrey made his way to sit next to Lee.

"What?"

"Lucy wants a divorce," Lee admitted as Geoffrey's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting that to come from the northerners mouth.

"Why?" Geoffrey asked his throat dry. He'd grown to like them as a couple and they complimented each other.

"We've been arguing a lot recently," Lee explained with a shrug as he took a sip of his beer, "things got bad and we went to see a marriage counsellor. He suggested we spend sometime away from each other but we thought it was a load of bollocks so we didn't bother. Lucy gave me the divorce papers this morning and I threw them away and took matters into my own hands."

Geoffrey watched as Lee fiddled with his ring throughout the conversation. That's how Lucy ended up at their house. Sighing Geoffrey tried to figure out a way he could resolve this.

NGONGONGO

"Lucy, darling," Wendy whispered as she walked into her daughters teenage bedroom and placed the tea cups on to the chest of drawers. Walking closer to the bed she could head Lucy was sniffling slightly. Lucy's back was facing Wendy and her face facing the wall. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Wendy ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"What's wrong?" And that's when the story came tumbling out of Lucy's mouth. Wendy patiently listened although wanting to interject a couple of times.

If this is what her daughter wanted then so be it but she had to ask a couple of questions,"why doesn't he want a divorce?"

"Because he's still in love with me," Lucy mumbled as she still kept her back to her mother. Ignoring the hitch in her voice Lucy finished the earlier sentence.

"And are you still in love with him?" Wendy questioned as her hand went back to running through Lucy hair.

"Always," was Lucy's reply as her shoulders shook slightly. They may still be in love but marriage is tough and if a divorce is what was to follow then that's what happened. The only thing Wendy and Geoffrey could do was be there for them if it ever happened.

NGONGONGO

When Geoffrey arrived home Lucy was curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands and a bad movie on the television. She wasn't doing well then. Removing his eyes from the back of his daughters head he made his way towards the kitchen where Wendy was beginning to make dinner for that night.

"How is she?" Geoffrey questioned as he seated himself at the dining table. Wiping her hands in the tea towel she placed it down on the counter as she went and sat down opposite Geoffrey.

"Breaking her heart," Wendy sighed as she fiddled with the jug of tea she had on the table in front of her, "you do know she's the one who wants the divorce?" Wendy asked as Geoffrey nodded his head, "how's Lee?"

"The same as Lucy. What are we going to do?" He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"There's nothing we can do. Whatever happens we have to be there for them both," Wendy replied as she pushed herself away from the table. Sighing Geoffrey knew she was right. They just had to wait to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last part. Thank you for all the reviews etc. And also to everyone who has read it. I just want to point out at the end I've put the ending I first wrote but then I found another way to end it and I thought it was better. But I've still put the other one down just because I had written it and it would a waste not to (Although I think the first ending is better.). Enjoy._**

A week later.

"Lucy, love?" Wendy asked urgently through the bathroom door as she listened to her daughter sobbing. Knocking gently on the door again Wendy sighed as Lucy carried on sobbing. This wasn't going well. Lucy had been like this since she had arrived. Even if this was what she wanted it was going to be tough.

"Any luck?" Geoffrey whispered as Wendy shook her head. Sighing he decided to ignore Wendy's advice the other day and grabbed his coat, "I'll be back in a bit." And with that Geoffrey made his way down the stairs.

"C'mon Lucy, love. Open the door," Wendy tried again as she knocked on the door.

**_NGONGONGO_**

"Shift your arse," Geoffrey commanded as he dragged Lee out of the flat by the collar of his pyjamas.

"What?" Lee mumbled still half asleep but he had caught Geoffrey swearing. If Geoffrey was swearing then he was pissed off.

Not answering Lee, Geoffrey simply shoved him in the lift and threw him a jacket. Putting it on, Lee ran a hand through his hair making it even messier than it already was.

"Brush your teeth," Geoffrey commanded as he threw him a tooth brush and toothpaste, "if you ever get Lucy back you hold her hand and you never let it go. Understood?" Geoffrey instructed with a point of his finger as Lee looked slightly taken back.

"Understood. Where are you taking me?" Lee questioned with a mouth full of toothpaste as he tried to make sure none went on fell onto his pyjama top. Where on earth was Geoffrey taking him in his pyjamas?

"You'll see," was his father in laws short reply.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Sort it out!" Was the last thing the pair heard as Geoffrey and Wendy shoved Lee into Lucy's bedroom, a blindfold over his eyes. Jumping up from her bed she caught him as he stumbled.

"W-what?" He questioned righting himself after he fell. Standing up he pulled the blindfold off as he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings.

Turning around on the spot he suddenly realised where he was as he came face to face with Lucy who was sitting on the bed, her back against the wall and her head facing her knees. Deciding it was best to say nothing his head fell to look at the floor as he walked over to the window.

"Do you think they're sorting it out?" Wendy whispered as they stood with their ear pressed against the wooden door.

"Who's sorting what out?" Came a voice behind them, making Geoffrey and Wendy heart jump. Turning around sharply they glared at Tim and Daisy who stood in front of them.

"Lee and Lucy. They were thinking of getting a divorce but we've locked them in the room," Geoffrey whispered as Tim's eyebrows raised. Lee and Lucy were thinking of getting a divorce? Being nosy Daisy pressed her eat to the door as Wendy and Geoffrey followed. Shrugging his shoulders Tim joined his family at the door.

"Seems pretty quiet," Daisy whispered as Wendy nodded.

Inside the bedroom where Lee and Lucy sat in silence they both heard, "we said sort it out! Talk for heavens sakes!"

Lee and Lucy started off talking but then that talking soon escalated into shouting and that's when Wendy and Geoffrey were regretting their decision to lock them in a room together. Standing back from the door they could hear them screaming at each other.

"If you just stopped nagging me all the time maybe I wouldn't be so reluctant to do stuff!" Lee shouted angrily as he stood closer to Lucy on impulse.

"I've got to nag you for you to actually do something!" Lucy retorted as she stepped away from him. She couldn't get too close. Not that Lee would hurt her, he never would, just incase she decided to shut him up by kissing him.

"I only have to be asked once. I'm not a child!"

"You act like one!" Was Lucy's reply as Lee stepped closer again and she stepped back. Lucy's back was to the door now and it was locked. She didn't want this argument but it was a good way to get everything out of her system.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Tim asked worriedly as he eyed the wooden door in front of him. The shouting was beginning to scare him.

"I think we should wait and see what hap-," Wendy's sentence was interrupted by something hitting the door very hard and then silence.

Looking at each other with wide and frantic eyes Geoffrey went straight for the door and begun to unlock it. Pushing the handle down in a haste he pulled the door towards him. Soon two slightly shocked sounds filled the air as Lee and and Lucy went hurtling towards theground, Lucy clinging onto Lee's jacket as she fell on top of him.

"We heard a bang," Daisy explained as Lee and Lucy scrambled up off the floor, hair slightly disheveled and some clothes askew.

"Everything's fine," Lucy said quickly as she righted her shirt. Wendy and Geoffrey were giving them knowing looks and smiles.

"So, everything's sorted then?" Geoffrey prompted as Lee and Lucy nodded. Grabbing her hand Lee began dragging her down the stairs as Lucy gave her parents a hurried kiss on their cheeks.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"I'm sorry," Lucy sighed as she and Lee lay in bed, side to side, face to face. Bringing her hand up to smooth over his cheek which had began growing stubble she added, "I acted rash. I should've just tried a bit harder instead of giving up straight away."

"Hey, it's only a hurdle we've had to overcome. Anyway, there's going to be plenty more of them," he answered as his hand came to rest over hers on his cheek.

Sighing Lucy moved closer so their noses were touching as she closed her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," was Lee's automatic reaction as his hand left hers and reached to pull her closer before going back to her hand, their lips touching briefly for a kiss. Resting their foreheads against each other, they spent the majority of the night just talking. They had a lot of making up to do and he wasn't going to let go of Lucy's hand anytime soon.

**_I was was going to end it like this. Everything happens a bit quickly I think in this ending. I thought it would be better if they had a little argument. It's just after they get the shout through the door to talk..._**

Sighing Lee trudged over to Lucy's bed and sat down on the edge of it, fiddling with his thumbs and fingers. Lee was the one to break the silence with a whisper, "what are we going to do?"

Lucy knew lifting her head up to face Lee was a bad idea as soon as she had done it because tears had started to collect in her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat Lucy answered, "I don't know."

"What do you want?" Lee asked seriously as he watched Lucy move so she was sitting next to him, both of their legs hanging off the bed, their face facing each other.

"I...I.." Lucy stumbled over her words as her hand automatically went up to cradle his cheek which had the beginnings of a beard.

"I know what I want," Lee whispered as his forehead went to lean against hers, their noses overlapping as his hand went to slide into her hair, "I want to stay married to you and to work things out because I love you. We've got to work this out because if we ever get divorce I won't be able to live without you," Lee whispered as his free hand went to remove fallen tears from her cheek.

Taking a deep breath Lucy whispered,"I want the same. I'm sorry."

"Just a bump in the road," Lee answered as he kissed her. Lowering her down onto the bed he whispered, "I love you," before kissing her again.

"What do you think's happening?" Wendy questioned after the room had gone quiet again.

Straining his ear Tim's eyes widened as he quickly re,over himself form eavesdropping, "maybe we should go out for a while," he declared as Wendy and Geoffrey's faces took one of understanding. At least they had sorted things out.

"Why?" Daisy questioned stupidly as Tim pulled her down the stairs, Wendy and Geoffrey following.

The three answered her question in unison,"they're making up."


End file.
